Satsukibare: Voices of the Mist
by Nefertili
Summary: Interlude between IMOTC and TUSOTM. A victory deserves a reward, and Naraku's defeat certainly merits some sort of celebration. Lemony SessKik one-shot.


**Title: Voices of the Mist **

**Author:** Nefertili

**Fandom:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** M for Mature Content

**Pairing(s):** Sesshoumaru/Kikyou

**Genre(s):** Romance, AU

**Warning(s):** ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters, except perhaps some, are mine. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary:** Now that they've defeated Naraku, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou go off to have a little victory celebration. O.O Lemony SesshKik one-shot...

**A/N: **Hello! If you stumbled upon this story by accident or by curiosity, BEWARE! Also, if you do not support SesshKik or either of them, hit the back button now, for **_I DO NOT WANT FLAMERS!_** Constructive Criticisms are just fine...this is my first shot in writing a lemon, you know...o.o

This one-shot is supposed to be connected to my fic 'In Memory of the Chrysanthemum'. Don't worry, for I made it as such that even those who have not read IMotC will be able to relate with this with no trouble. But if it sparks up your interest, you may want to read that fic of mine sometime. ;)

...o0o...

The moon was full, and had reached its zenith in its nighttime journey. A thin sheet of springtime clouds covered most of the dark sky and made the outlines of the round crater-pocked orb hazy, as though the moon had hidden behind a thin sheet of frosted glass.

In the quiet forest below, mist drifted in and out of the trees like white ribbons, catching the moonlight in their damp fingers. Two forms appeared out of the silver miasma, walking with their hands entwined in the night-shaded forest like two phantoms of an ancient ghost story.

Sesshoumaru's steady breathing was a comfort to Kikyou's ears, and she dug her face in his dew-dampened pelt as they strolled. She and her beloved had waited until their companions were soundly asleep, and when it was evident that Rin had fallen into the realm of dreams and Jaken was snoring in his place on Ah-Un's back, the Demon Lord took her hand and they slipped off to spend the night on their own. It was a lovely night, and nothing, but nothing could spoil the happiness they felt.

Kikyou wrapped her arms around his right limb, and gave a slight yawn, for the mists were making her feel drowsy. Sesshoumaru smiled and he gently stroked the young maiden's cheek with the back of his other hand. Strange it is, to have his left limb back after such a long time...

A mixed flicker of sadness and fondness went over the Demon Prince's amber eyes as he recalled their final battle with Naraku. Kikyou had allied herself to him several months earlier, supposedly because she felt it was compulsory to return the favor he gave her when Sesshoumaru rescued her from a red soul-snatching _youkai_. Eventually, they got to see deeper into one another's facade, and before either of them realized it, they had fallen in love with each other.

But it was never easy for them, as one of Naraku's allies, Kikumo, who was _youkai_ Princess from the West, also fell in love with Sesshoumaru, and had tried to ruin their relationship many times. Furthermore, his half-brother, that _hanyou_ Inuyasha, took quite a while to understand that Kikyou loved Sesshoumaru, and even longer to let go of his feelings for the Priestess. But in the end, friends and foes chose to abandon the differences and went against their true enemy: the shape-shifting Naraku.

Sesshoumaru recalled how Kikumo went against Naraku at the last moment, and got herself killed in turn. Kikyou had successfully banished their foe to Hell and purified the Shikon Jewel, restoring her soul and her body in the process. Kikumo had used the last of her Clan's mysterious powers to restore his left arm, and she had died earning the respect of those who once hated her.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Kikyou's soft voice made their way to his ears, driving him from his musings.

The platinum-haired _youkai_ blinked for a moment or two before answering. He sighed deeply, reliving the moment when he first saved her life. "The more I think about how we met," he said, "the more I am amazed that we managed to find each other in such an evil-plagued world."

"Not really as plagued by evil as it seems," Kikyou replied, smiling slightly. "The true foes are few, and it is the misled ones that are many. But I have learned that even hope can be found in the darkest of dark, and I am overjoyed to be with you." She breathed in the scent of the forest, rejoicing in the fact that she can now enjoy the beauty of nature with her renewed senses.

"So am I," Sesshoumaru whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her fragrant hair.

...o0o...

The sound of gently rippling water reached the pair's ears, and they discovered a good-sized pool hidden in the heart of a grove of willows, their drooping leaves covering the unearthly scene like a curtain. Fireflies flitted in and out of the light green leaves like tiny lamplights, giving just enough light for human eyes to drink in the wonders of the secret pool. A moss-covered rock of great size rose at the center of the pool, its flat top accessible by steps hewed by nature's careful hands. A wondrous tint of blue and silver dominated every corner.

Kikyou let go of Sesshoumaru's arm, entranced by the beauty of the moonlit glade.

The young maiden stepped off her sandals and took of her socks. Sesshoumaru simply stood beside the trunk of a great willow, watching his beloved as she waded into the inviting water with her miko garments still on. She disappeared for a moment beneath the shimmering waters, but when she finally rose to the surface of the water, the Demon Lord felt as though he had forgotten the rhythm of breathing.

The untamed beauty of the landscape was no match to the natural unadorned beauty of Kikyou, with her pale skin glowing ethereal in the light of the frost-glass moon, and her dark locks spilling over her shoulders like a glossy waterfall. Sesshoumaru could feel his desire slowly building up inside him.

Kikyou ran her hands over her hair, as dark and lustrous as a raven's wing, before she looked back to where her beloved was standing, his amber eyes watching her in silence. She noted that he looked extremely striking in the faint light, his platinum hair outshining the faint glimmer of the fireflies as they hovered near him. She felt a strange longing creeping up at her heart, but she put it at the back of her mind.

"Why don't you come in?" she said softly, her mahogany eyes meeting his beautiful golden orbs.

Sesshoumaru merely blinked back at her, and Kikyou would have laughed if not she felt that she would disrupt the enchanting silence of the scene by doing so. Instead, she shook her head once at his obtuseness and once more disappeared beneath the placid sapphire waters to enjoy the comfort it gave to her battle-worn aura. Perhaps she was so absorbed in her present actions or Sesshoumaru's stealth was indeed remarkable, but Kikyou did not hear the waters ripple as another presence stepped into the water and joined her in the pool's quiet depths.

...o0o...

Kikyou broke the surface of the water again to breathe. Her mahogany eyes widened to see that where Sesshoumaru stood earlier was now an empty space. On the shore, next to her socks and sandals, were the discarded forms of Toukijin and Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru's spiked armor, his footwear and his red-and-white haori were in another pile, lying in a disorderly heap among the willow roots. His furry pelt was also discarded, lying like a fluff of white cloud near the water.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou called out his name whilst looking around her for a trace of the platinum-haired _youkai_. Though she still felt his aura close by, the young woman could not see him, and she wondered what the Demon Prince was up to.

As though to answer her question, a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her ankles beneath the water and pulled her under. Kikyou swallowed a small amount of the pool's freshwater as wrenched the hands from her ankles and gaspingly pulled her submarine assassin to the surface. She already knew who it was, and she could not help but laugh at Sesshoumaru's little trick.

"Why, you sneaky..." she tried to say, but her whatever words she had to utter were silenced as Sesshoumaru's lips came crashing down on hers.

Kikyou allowed herself to be drawn in his tight, nearly possessive embrace as he assaulted the cavern of her mouth. The intensity of Sesshoumaru's kiss intrigued her, for she could feel his tongue prying her clenched teeth open and exploring the sweet expanse of her mouth. Kikyou felt her tongue bump against his slick muscle, and they engaged in that furious lip-lock for a moment, until their lungs' demand for fresh air caused them to reluctantly part their lips.

Sesshoumaru gently cupped her cheeks in his hands, and it was only then that Kikyou realized that his torso was completely bare, and she resisted so much the urge to touch his hard muscles, entangling her fingers instead in his wet platinum locks as they locked their gazes together.

"Darling..." Kikyou muttered. His clawed hands radiated a strange heat that made the warm waters of the pool feel cold by comparison. They softly caressed her smooth cheeks, burning her flesh delightfully. Sesshoumaru's amber eyes never looked so fiery with passion before, and it frightened and fascinated Kikyou at the same time.

"Sweet bellflower..." Sesshoumaru whispered. Kikyou felt his breath on her neck as his sharp fangs nibbled on her pale skin. She silently stood in the waist-deep water, accepting his fervent caresses in utter reverie. But when she felt his hands leaving her cheeks and moving south to her breasts, Kikyou could not help but tense in his grasp. She was once a Priestess, after all, and she was a stranger to such flaming antics.

He felt Kikyou's body turn rigid, and Sesshoumaru easily smelled her uncertainty. He should have known better; Kikyou was among the purest of pure, and her reaction did not surprise him. Reluctantly, his mouth left her neck and his hands left her chest. She might not be ready for what his body demanded from her...

"Sesshoumaru," Kikyou said, half-questioningly and half-disappointedly. Now that the warmth of his hands had left her, she felt as though the water had turned icy cold. The Demon Prince avoided her eye, and he wordlessly made his way to the rock-island at the center of the pool and sat himself at its moss-covered top, his back facing her.

Kikyou's mahogany eyes took on an expression of concern and called out his name once more. Did she do something wrong? She waded her way out of the chilly waters and climbed the large rock to be beside her beloved. Her clothing stuck to her flesh like a second layer of skin, but she did not mind.

"What have I done to disappoint you, beloved?" Kikyou asked, kneeling beside her silver-haired lover. The moon shone directly above them, unobscured by the willow branches encircling the verdant glade. Its white light enhanced the natural silver of Sesshoumaru's hair, which nestled as a damp mass on his bare back.

"No, my heart, you did nothing wrong," Sesshoumaru answered, glancing at Kikyou for a moment before turning away quickly. Her dark-shaded nipples stood out from the white of her wet clothing, and he felt his passion becoming aroused once more. "But I feel that it's too early for us to do this..."

Kikyou took some time before she understood what he was talking about, and silence reigned between them for many minutes. Sesshoumaru loved her, and he wishes to take her as his mate. But as a human, tradition kept her back. Kikyou knew that the act was frowned upon by her own people, especially before marriage. That is, if a priest could stand to marry her to a _youkai_...

"But if we don't intend to do this now," Kikyou countered, having made up her mind, "we might not have the chance to do this again. Sesshoumaru, please, you know that now is the right time..."

"Kikyou, could you stand to be cast out by your kin because of the love of a Demon..."

"Sesshoumaru, for you, I would surrender whatever chastity there is in my body," Kikyou whispered. Her hands reached to her damp blouse and pulled the white robe open, exposing her shapely breasts and her nipples, which were as dark as the eyes of poppy flowers.

The Demon Lord's eyes widened slightly at the bellflower's seductive action, and he did not resist when her clammy hands took hold of his own and placed them over her breasts. Kikyou's mahogany eyes radiated love, and her voice was laced with need.

"Show me your famed prowess, Lord of the West," Kikyou said in a whispery tone as she inched her beautiful face closer to his. In an instant, she captured Sesshoumaru's lips, and she flung her arms possessively around his neck, leaving his clawed hands on her chest.

Sesshoumaru's doubts were erased by her apparent eagerness, and it did not take long for him to overtake Kikyou in their affectionate display. He broke their lip-lock, and his hands wrapped themselves loosely around her slender waist as he licked and kissed at her smooth neck.

Kikyou craned her neck upwards to allow her lover more access to her unblemished skin. His warm breath teased her, and his hands burned her skin where they touched. Sesshoumaru's hungry mouth explored the white expanse of her shoulders; his tongue eased away the fabric of her white blouse to further expose her milky skin. In his leisurely pace, Sesshoumaru licked his way to Kikyou's chest, teasingly pausing in his amorous antics for a moment before flicking his tongue at her left nipple.

Kikyou gasped to feel his wet tongue caressing the dark nub on her chest, and she bit back a groan when Sesshoumaru's mouth covered her nipple entirely. She pulled him closer to her, and she looked up at the moonlit sky as she let the wonderful sensation take hold of her conscious self. He suckled at the delicious spot of her chest in deliberate intervals, smiling to himself to feel Kikyou's nipples stiffening from his avid foreplay.

In a swift moment, Sesshoumaru stripped Kikyou from her white blouse, carelessly throwing the soft piece aside. Gently, he laid the maiden down on the mossy rock before covering her body with his. A silver mist had begun to envelop them, and the lights of the fireflies blinked around them, but the lovers remained oblivious to nature's own way of concealing them from other eyes as they caressed one another.

The silver-haired _youkai_ closed his mouth over the young woman's lips, as he pinned her arms over her head with hands, taking care not to scratch her delicate skin with his claws as he did so. Sesshoumaru's still damp hair touched Kikyou's skin in many places, teasing her heated body with their cold ticklish feel. He paused to lick her chin before moving further south.

He savored the invigorating taste of her neck before he moved to her other nipple, the one he neglected earlier. Teasingly, he ran his tongue in slow circles around the hardened nub before he nipped at it with his teeth. Kikyou's body gave an involuntary shiver beneath him, and Sesshoumaru felt it was time him to engage in more daring feats.

Kikyou resisted not even if his hands left her arms and moved over her shoulders before resting for a moment over her chest. She moaned slightly as Sesshoumaru took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them gently. Kikyou did not know that she had been holding her breath for so long until she expelled quite a lot of breath when his warm hands left her breasts. Soon, she felt the ribbon of her hakama loosening around her waist; she closed her mahogany eyes as Sesshoumaru slid the red cloth off her slightly parted legs, leaving her without a stitch of clothing.

Sesshoumaru felt his own body reacting to the sight of more of his lover's skin, but he chose to keep his want under control for the time being. Kikyou was as timid as a shy wildflower, but he shall hopefully help her get over the apprehension soon enough... Spreading her legs further apart, he kissed at her tender skin just below her navel before his mouth made its way to the inner side of her thighs.

A sharp breath escaped Kikyou's lips as her beloved licked at the soft folds covering her most sensitive part. The burning sensation it caused deep inside her was increasing with each second, and she raised her hips instinctively from the mossy rock.

"Oh, my Sesshoumaru!" she gasped. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself, but he was too busy with his present tricks to formulate a reply. He parted her gently with his voracious mouth whilst keeping Kikyou under his control with his free hands. His tongue entered her, and hungrily caressed the inner folds of her womanhood, rejoicing in her delicious taste.

The pupils of Kikyou's mahogany eyes dilated and a scream of pleasure left her lips when Sesshoumaru's tongue brushed a spot she never knew she had. Apparently, he read by her reaction that he had succeeded in finding her pleasure spot, and he rewarded her needy body with all his attention. The glade soon rang with Kikyou's moans as Sesshoumaru ravished her. Her hips longed to arch herself deeper into his mouth, but she was a prisoner to Sesshoumaru's strength. After all, did she not challenge him to give her a taste of his famed proficiency...?

Sesshoumaru had smelled her climax swiftly coming. She had become so wet inside that he longed to enter her with more than just his tongue, but he chose to taunt Kikyou a little longer, and increase their desires in doing so. The platinum-haired Demon withdrew his tongue from her soft skin, and as he expected, the raven-haired maiden let out a whimper to lose his warmth.

"Oh, for the sake of...why did you stop, Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou said breathlessly, her hands reaching out to touch his powerfully built chest as he neared his face to hers.

"I'm simply...delaying the pleasure...dear Kikyou," Sesshoumaru purred in her ear, obviously enjoying her attentions.

"Sesshoumaru, you bast-" whatever she had to say was drowned by the stifling kiss he gave her needy lips, though he knew perfectly clear that she longed for more than just kisses. His clawed hands strayed to her chest; his fingers teasingly pinched her dark nipples, sending Kikyou moaning in his mouth. His still damp pants brushed against her legs, and Sesshoumaru felt her shiver as the rigid bulge between his legs pressed against her wet through womanhood.

"Dear, sweet bellflower..." Sesshoumaru whispered, letting go of her lips to lick at her left ear. His mischievous fingers rolled her rock-hard nipples from side to side, provoking another needy whimper from his beloved. Slowly, deliberately, his mouth left a path of kisses down her neck and lingered for a time on her chest. His fangs grazed her breasts slightly, and Kikyou squirmed beneath him as he ran his tongue around her nipples, licking at them hungrily before his mouth deeply took them each in turn. He took his time in suckling them, and his teeth nipped at her sensitive skin slightly. This seemingly endless foreplay was a torture to Kikyou; the sensation of his wet tongue licking at her rigid nubs combined with the curious heat between her legs made her feel as though her body was in a furnace. Sesshoumaru's mischievous tricks threatened to tear her apart and reach her peak prematurely.

"You're tormenting me!" Kikyou moaned, entangling her fingers in his long silvery locks as she arched her chest upwards, forcing her nipple further into his mouth.

"What do you want me to do, darling?" Sesshoumaru asked in the same whispery, lust-laced voice. His hungry lips kissed her nipples one last time and gradually moved his way back to her beautiful face. His mouth once more came crashing upon her lips as he further pressed his erection against her.

"T-take me..." Kikyou said softly, still breathless from their earlier kiss; the heat searing through her groins was now becoming too intense to bear.

"I didn't quite catch that..." Sesshoumaru groaned, though he obviously had no trouble hearing Kikyou's pleas due to his _youkai_ hearing. His hungry mouth had returned to her breasts, and was now nibbling at her firm cleavage. His hands moved further south, caressing the skin on her well-shaped thighs. His clawed fingers massaged her flesh gently, but he teasingly avoided her most sensitive part, allowing only his fingertips to lightly dance over her needy womanhood. She gave out a loud, lust-crazed moan. Why is Sesshoumaru causing her so much agony?

Kikyou arched her back and pulled him closer to her, screaming her want. "Take me, Sesshoumaru! Make me yours!" The mist seemed to shimmer at the sound of her voice.

Sesshoumaru's teeth left her breasts; his hands left their burning grip on her thighs. Kikyou was silent and awaited his reaction. She was not disappointed; her beloved cupped her cheeks with his hands and he kissed her gently, saying, "Well said, Kikyou."

Kikyou's eager hands reached out at once and pulled at the yellow and blue patterned sash wound around Sesshoumaru's waist, undoing it in an instant. He then captured her wrists and pushed them over her head, easing himself out of his baggy pants like a full-grown butterfly out of its cocoon. His sturdy legs effortlessly parted her legs and he entered her swiftly in one thrust.

A single note of pain escaped Kikyou's throat, as her body struggled to adjust to the feel of him inside her. Sesshoumaru held still for a moment, allowing her inexperienced body to relax in his hold. Kikyou's mahogany orbs, previously tightly shut, opened and released a few drops of tears. He soothingly rubbed his cheeks against hers as though to wipe the discomfort away.

In a few moments, Kikyou had gotten over the brief soreness inside her thighs, and she moaned faintly with delight as Sesshoumaru began to thrust himself in and out of her. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist, and soon their needy bodies were colliding together in their rhythmical pleasure.

Sesshoumaru let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her quivering body, and she promptly flung her arms around his torso and rubbed her fingers over his back. Shortly, his gentle moves quickened and evolved into rather vicious hammer-blows, but they were too rapidly approaching their climax to care.

The combined sensations of cold mist on her skin, the ticklish moss caressing her backside and the pleasure of Sesshoumaru's present antics caused Kikyou to reach her peak first. She arched her torso against him, rubbing her breasts against his strong chest as she did so. His name left her mouth as she came, coating his member with her slick wetness. She melted against him, her body relaxing in his thrusts.

Taking this moment as his chance, Sesshoumaru lowered his mouth to where Kikyou's shoulder and neck met, biting into her pale skin to leave his mark. She flinched at the momentary pain, but her features resumed their tranquil glaze quickly after Sesshoumaru removed his fangs from her and licked away the drops of blood flowing from the fresh wound.

He drove himself inside her for several more times before he slid all the way inside her. Kikyou felt his throat rumble in a growl as he reached his climax, his seed nestling in the depths of his mate's womb.

For a long time, they stayed in the same position, kissing each other as the mist grew thick about them and the moon sank beneath the shadow of the trees. Sesshoumaru slid his softened member out of her, and lay down beside her, gathering Kikyou up in his arms. She rested her head against his neck, as sleep began to take its toll on her exhausted body.

"Kikyou, you're mine now..." Sesshoumaru muttered, hugging his mate close to his heart.

"I love you, darling," she whispered, cuddling up to him to drive away the chills of the spring night. "Thank you for granting me this gift..."

Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead gently, running his hand over her silken hair. "I love you too, bellflower...my Kikyou..."

Kikyou smiled, and she let the comforting beat of his heart lull her into the welcoming arms of sleep. She was his woman now, and her heart and soul is his for eternity. Sesshoumaru's lips curved up in a true smile as he kept Kikyou warm under his embrace, and he spared a final look at the ethereal mist-covered surroundings before he also slipped into a comforting slumber.

Even in their dreams, they saw one another's faces, and around them the soft whisper of the mist cloaked them in a veil of silver, guarding the lovers in their silent glade where the voices of the mist sang in harmony with the music of water, tree and sky.

...o0o...

Weeh, it's done... o.o Oh good heavens, I never knew I could actually write a thing like that. I hope it's not too offensive or anything. I am making no money out of this, you know...


End file.
